Resea and Ed fall in love
by chichiri37
Summary: Ed meets a girl named Resea.


Resea and Ed fall in love.

By:Chichiri37

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not of my making. I only made up Resea Greyfield.

It was a cold and rainy day when he walked in, soaked to the bone and shivering. "Hey Al lets sit and watch while we or I get dry." She heard the blond boy say. She walked over to them and bowed. "Hello sirs and welcome to The Golden Lion Dojo. I'm Resea Greyfield assistant swords master. I don't mind if you stay and watch, just please keep your voices down." Resea informed them with a smile. "Thank you miss." Replied a Child's voice from a large suit of armor. "I'm Al Elric and this is my brother Edward Elric." "Oh, ok well I've got to get back to my class, hey did I say to stop no."? Resea reprimanded her class. " Everyone who stopped set down your swords and give me fifty knuckle push ups. The rest of you break up into pairs and spar. Evan your with me, now start." Resea commanded.

To Ed she sounded a lot like Riza Hawkeye. He sat and watched her spar, the tall young man matching her swing for swing. He realized that she had become totally immersed in the match forgetting everything around her. Her hair had come out of the topknot, she had put it in, now free it swung around in sparkling auburn red waves as she danced with sword in hand. She didn't stop till her opponent Evan was down. Then and only then did she notice his eyes those deep, soulful, sad golden eyes on her. She spun around defensively to find herself looking right into his eyes. Dropping her sword to her side, she turned to hide the blush that was creeping across her face. To find her class staring at her, at that moment her eyes became as hard as emeralds. She snapped "since you are done sparing, do your cool downs and care for your swords. Seniors your in charge." She walked over to the desk in the corner and sat looking at a calendar.

Mean while Ed had turned to his brother Al " did you see her with that sword?" Ed asked in awe. "Yes, brother I did she was like a goddess." Al replied. " Her hair looks like red/brown silk and those eyes are such a deep green." Ed whispered mainly to himself." Ed, do you like her? It seems to me that you might." Al mentioned while looking away. Ed did not respond, but when Al looked at him. Ed was blushing a deep red.

"Class that's all for today; I'll see you tomorrow at four sharp, have a good day." Resea simply stated with a smile. As the class left Evan straggled behind looking like he had something to say. "Greyfield sensei" Evan said timidly. "Yes, Evan?" Resea asked slightly annoyed. "Would you reconsider dating me? Please." Evan stammered quickly. " No, Evan I wont. You are my senior by two years and I'm your sensei. I'm also too busy for a relationship you know that." Resea stated rather exasperatingly. "Yes, but I…" Evan started to say. "Evan I know your feelings for me and you know I don't return them," Resea said in a steely voice. "Now Evan I need to get ready to close and leave." Resea continued in the same way. "Yes, Resea good day." Evan said as he walked out.

Resea stood and surveyed the Dojo, just then noticing the Elric brothers were still sitting by the door. "I'm sorry boys, but I'm closing now so you need to find shelter somewhere else." She explained sweetly. "Oh, ok thank you for your hospitality." Al replied. When all of a sudden there was a loud grumbling sound. " Brother are you hungry?" Asked Al. "Yes, I'm hungry." Ed answered a little snappishly. "Oh, well I have to go to work at my family's restaurant. If you wait for me, we all can go over there." Resea offered shyly. " Well ok that sounds good." Ed replied quietly.

So Resea turned and walked to the dressing area to change. She came back out in a matter of moments dressed in tight black pants, tight blood red tank top, sandals, two swords on her left side and a red overcoat draped over her left shoulder. "Lets go I'm ready." Resea stated. "After you." Ed said while holding open the door. "So you're the Elric brothers huh. So Al you must be the older brother and state alchemist Fullmetal right." Resea presumed. "Well um, no I'm…." Al started to quietly reply. "NO, NO, NO I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD THINK I'M THE OLDER ONE AND FULLMETAL. ME, ME, ME NOT HIM." Screamed Ed as he jumped around. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that he's so tall and well you're short." Resea stated. "I'M NOT SHORT. HELL I'M TALLER THAN YOU. IF YOU KEEP IT UP, I'LL TAKE YOUR LEGS AND PUT THEM ON TOP OF YOUR HEAD. THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S SHORT." Ed yelled shaking his fist. " Wow Al is he always like that? It's so rude and embarrassing." Asked Resea while grabbing his arm and walking a little faster. "You know Resea. I think brother likes you." Al whispered. "Really, well he is cute even during tantrums, and his eyes are gorgeous." Resea whispered back, while blushing.

"Hey, you two what are you talking about and slow down for me." Ed called out. "Fine, but only if you'll be nice and stop yelling." Resea called back over her shoulder. Ed hurried up, but still walked behind Al and Resea. She's very pretty; Al is lucky to have her on his arm though I wish it were me Ed thought. "Ha, ha, ha, Al you're silly. I don't sing, well ok maybe lullabies." Ed heard Resea giggle. Her voice would be like an angel's when in song. Ok I'll make a small move he told himself as his pace quickened and his pulse raced, as he took Reseas' hand in his. Resea jumped a little then tightened her grip on his hand while slightly, letting her other hand slip off Als arm.

"Well boys here we are The Fawkes Dumpling Café. Make yourselves at home." Resea stated. "Hey mom, dad I'm back." Resea hollered as she entered. A kindly looking middle-aged man came out of the kitchen. "Hello Resea dear; how was your sword class today?" He asked. "Good father as always. I'd like you to meet my new friends; this is Ed Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother Al Elric." Resea replied while pulling each forward in turn. "Hello boys, have a seat at the counter. Resea start the dishes and get these two something to drink." He said quickly. "Yes father." Resea whispered and walked to the kitchen. "Good now that she's gone, we can talk. I'm Theodore Greyfield and I beg that one of you become Reseas boyfriend. She's fifteen and is to serious minded for her own good. All she wants to do is work or read books." Theodore cried. "Um…well…we just meet her today." Stammered Ed. "Dad what are you doing? Ed why is your face so red; you don't have a fever, do you?" Resea asked. "Your father was just asking if one of us would be your boy…." Al was saying when Ed and Theodore interrupted by yelling "SHUT UP!" "DAD," Resea yelled "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AGAIN. I DON'T WANT A BOYFRIEND RIGHT NOW!" "Fine, fine if you say so, but…" Theodore started to say. "I do say so, now stop it." Resea responded steely. "Oh, by the way Ed try this. It's a chocolate drink." Resea offered cheerily. " Um, thanks Resea." Ed said while taking a tentive sip. "I like this what is it?" Ed asked "Chocolate milk." Resea replied after taking a drink. "My dad made it for me when I was little 'cause I hate regular milk; But this taste nothing like milk." "Milk I hate milk. Why milk, no more for me thank you." Ed stated. "Brother, you just said you liked it. Now apologize to Resea for being rude." Reprimanded Al. " I'm sorry Resea, I just can't stand milk, but I'll finish this off." Ed sheepishly apologized. " That's ok Ed. What do you want to eat?" Resea asked. "How about steak medium well with corn and carrots in butter sauce and a glass of soda. Please and thank you. Ed answered quickly. "Ok" Resea replied as she went back to the kitchen.

"Well boys I've got to do some errands to run; have a good day." Theodore stated suddenly. "Oh, brother I need to go see Maes. Enjoy your lunch. I'll see you back at H.Q. " Al told Ed. " Huh, what…. but…" stammered a stunned Ed. It's ok I'll be fine." Al soothed quickly. "Well bye then Al." Ed whispered as the two left the café. Guess I'm alone with Resea Ed thought while surveying the small café. He noticed ten booths along the three walls, five tables set for four in the center, the bar facing into the kitchen was able to seat six people. One wall was mainly a long window. Outside it was still raining a little, but on a sunny day eight couples could eat pleasantly. Each table had candles for centerpieces. I could see myself sitting with Resea eating alone and just looking into her beautiful green eyes. Ed thought while blushing. " Ed, hey Ed where is everyone and here's your food." Resea exclaimed making Ed jump. "Well they said; they had errands to run." Ed explained. "So we're alone." Resea stated as she sat next to him placing a hand on his knee. Ed let his left hand settle on top of hers while shoveling food into his mouth. Once his plate was cleaned he looked at Resea with a happy satisfied grin. "That was really good. Resea. Thank you. He complimented her while squeezing her hand. "Thank you and your Welcome Ed. Um, Ed you have some salt and sauce on your face." Resea informed him. "Really, sorry my dinning manners are not that good." Ed mumbled while wiping his face. "You're cute Ed." Resea giggled

"Hello Theodore, Resea I'm back." Called a voice from the door. Resea spun around falling off the barstool. Ed grabbed Resea before she hit the ground, looking into her eyes. " Resea be careful please. You could have broken your neck." Ed lightly scolded. "I'm sorry Ed. My mom just startled me. That's all." Resea replied while looking up at him. "Resea dear, who is this handsome young man?" Reseas mom asked. "Mom this is Ed Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed this is my mom Catrina Greyfield." Resea introduced them while still in Eds' arms. "Well I would shake your hand Ed, but you're still holding Resea." Catrina said sweetly. "So where is your father dear?" Catrina asked. "He said he had errands to run ma'am." Ed answered "Resea was in the kitchen when he left." "Ok, well Resea you can go now if you want." Catrina informed her.

"Thank you mom. Come on Ed the rains stopped and I would like to go to the park." Resea suggested. Standing on her own two feet, she started to skip towards the door. "Come on Ed be a kid and join me." Resea teased while waiting for him. "No I'd rather not look so foolish thank you very much." Ed replied with a chuckle. "Oh, well will you at least hold my hand then?" Resea asked shyly. " Hell yes I'd be honored to." Ed answered happily. So Resea and Ed walked out of the café hand in hand heading north towards the park.

They didn't speak until they got to the entrance; when Resea suddenly let go of Ed's hand and chuckled. "Lets race to the swings Ed." "Ok. Ready, Steady, Go!" Ed yelled. Then they took off; Ed let Resea win but not by much. Resea spun around to face Ed laughing. "I win, I win!" Resea yelled happily. "Yeah, Yeah you won. So are we going to swing or what?" Ed asked casually. "Yes we are." Resea stated as she hopped up on a swing. She was about to push off when his lips touched her cheek and the swing began to go. When Resea realized what had happened she started to blush like crazy. All of a sudden he was no longer pushing her. She looked around and he was on the other swing humming a soft tune while slowly swinging. "Hey Ed; I really like you and though we just meet and I keep saying that I don't want a boyfriend. I really do, I just want someone like…. Oh, never mind." Resea was saying before she jumped off her swing and runs to a big birch tree climbing swiftly up it. "Nani? Resea what are you trying to…. Hey come back here…" Ed replied jumping up and following Resea to the tree. "Come down here and talk to me Resea, please." Ed pleaded. "No I'm to embarrassed." Resea stated. "Why, you haven't said anything stupid or silly." Ed replied. "Fine." Resea said as she dropped down to the ground. As soon as she was down Ed wrapped his arms around Resea and whispered, "I would be happy to be your boyfriend. But the military is a dangerous line of work and I'm never really here. I can't put you through that." "Ed I don't care let me go with you. I want to travel anyways. I'll stay out of your way mission wise." Resea pleaded. "No, I can only take Al." Ed argued softly. "Why, why only Al, Ed?" Resea cried softly. "Al has been with me from the start. He was almost a state alchemist himself, but we both don't need to be dogs of the military." Ed explained while wiping Reseas tears away.

"Excuse me, Fullmetal sir." Came a voice from behind; Resea and Ed spun a part blushing madly. "Yes, what is it?" Ed snapped. "Colonel Roy Mustang is wanting to see you sir." The person replied. "Well just tell him you couldn't find me and that's an order." Ed stated sternly. "No, Ed I'll just go with you." Resea said ecstatically. "Fine tell Colonel Mustang that I'm on my way." Ed agreed. Resea took Ed's hand and started walking south towards H.Q. I Hate Roy and his short jokes, but now I have a girlfriend and Roy doesn't. I'll throw that at him and see who wins this one. Resea is very pretty and charming. Roy's going to be so jealousy of me having her. Ed thinks to him self then looks over at Resea who is smiling. Me, Resea I'm with Ed Elric the youngest and cutest guy in the military. The peoples hero; I'm so lucky and happy. Thought Resea as she looked at Ed. Both started to blush and walk closer together.

"Here's H.Q. Resea let's go see Colonel Roy Mustang." Ed announced. Resea just nodded and squeezed Ed's hand. They walked hand in hand through the halls to Roy Mustangs office. So far so good no ones here to see us thought Ed just a little to soon 'cause Maes Hughs had just spotted them and started running down the hall. "Hey Ed, look, look new pictures of Elysia; oh who's the pretty girl Ed?" Maes rattled on. "Maes this is my girlfriend Resea Greyfield. Resea this is Maes Hughs. Al and I sort of helped with the birth of his daughter." Ed explained. "Nice to meet you sir." Resea said. "Roy's waiting for me so we will look at your pictures later. Bye." Ed told Maes. "Bye sir." Resea exclaimed. As they walked through the halls a woman's voice called "EDWARD ELRIC, why aren't you in Colonel Roy Mustangs office." "Hey Riza give the boy a break, look he's got a skirt with him." A guy hollered back. " Lieutenant Havoc, watch what you say." Riza yelled back. Ed squeezed Reseas hand and they ran down the halls away from the two bickering adults. "Wow Ed is it always like this?" Gasped Resea. "No, not always." Answered Ed. "Hey pipsqueak, quite dawdling and get in my office." Came a guy's voice opposite of Ed and Resea. "PIPSQUEAK, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU A BACTERIUM THAT CAN'T BE SEEN WITH OUT A MICROSCOPE." Ed yelled. "I don't care short stuff just get in my office now." The guy yelled back. "ROY, I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR LEGS OFF AND STICK THEM ON TOP OF YOUR HEAD. THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S SHORT." Ed yelled while stalking towards the office. "Hey Resea will you wait for me out here please?" Ed asked. "Of course Ed anything for you." Resea said with a smile. " So Ed who's the cute girl?" Roy asked as they entered the office. "Well Roy she's my girlfriend Resea Greyfield. Her parents own The Fawkes Dumpling Café and she's the assistant swords master at the Golden Lion Dojo." Ed explained while closing the door.

Resea waited two hours for Ed and when he came out she was scared. "Come on Resea I've got to go get Al and head for the train station." Ed bit out. "You were given a mission huh." Resea said. "Yep." Was Eds' simple reply. The walked to the dorms hand in hand silently. "Al, grab our bags we're leaving." Ed announced. "What, brother leaving." Al exclaimed. "Yep Al, Roy just gave me another mission and we have a train to catch in about an hour. Ed explained while holding Resea around the waist. "Since you wont let me come with, can I at least see you off Ed?" Resea asked timidly. "Of course you can Resea." Ed replied. So off they went across town to the train station in silence, Ed holding Resea protectively close.

Once at the station Ed leaves Reseas with Al to buy the tickets. "Al, why won't he let me come with you guys?" Reseas asked. "It's simple Reseas he doesn't want you hurt and the missions can be very dangers. Heck even he gets hurt sometimes." Al replied slowly. "He what Al, now I'm going to worry about him and even you." Reseas started to cry. "ok I've got the tickets and look Reseas I bought some paper and a pen…why are you crying?" Ed exclaimed. I…I…" Reseas stammered.

" Brother our train is here." Al informed. "ok, Al here's your ticket fined us a seat I'll be right on." Ed answered. Al climbed on board and waved bye to Reseas, she waved back through her tears. At that moment she heard a clap by her side and roses of every color were in her hand. "I love you Reseas Greyfield. Goodbye, I'll write you when I can." Ed said softly in her ear. Reseas didn't speak couldn't really and as he turned to leave, she grabbed his hand; he spun around looking into her green tear filled eyes.

Reseas hugged him then kissed him full on the lips; dropping her roses and pressing herself to him. Ed responded timidly at first then just as passionately deepening the kiss. They let go out of breath and smiling through their tears. "I love you Ed and I'll wait for you always. Please be careful." Reseas whispered. "I will, and you will be the first person I come to see when I get back." Ed replied as he got on his train. Reseas picked up her roses and watched her love disappear with the train.

I would like to thank Jillian and Deanna for their support and encouragement. Along with Lord Dragon. And a big special thanks to my Edward Elric ( myspace friend.) He rpd with me and I used a lot of that material in this story. I love you all and thank you whole-heartedly.


End file.
